


a fragment of light at the end of the tunnel

by montea (gamorage)



Series: the sun will rise (and we will try again) [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, It happens, but like, idk - Freeform, it's only sort of finn/raven though, not like as an actual ship, or w/e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamorage/pseuds/montea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For that moment, you wish Raven Reyes had never met Finn Collins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a fragment of light at the end of the tunnel

**Author's Note:**

> lm a o title from a fine frenzy's _ashes and wine_.

Unsurprisingly, Raven dreams of you first.

Wells had told you before that it'd be a strange experience. That you would be pulled from whatever you were doing to go into whoever's dream. And you believed him, sure, but you figured he was being metaphorical. When it happens, you figure out that no, Wells wasn't being metaphorical, 'cause you're just about to check up on the people in Mount Weather when you feel something pull at you, and suddenly you're lying naked in bed with Raven's head on your chest and your arm around her and you have no idea what's going on.

You say nothing, though, just settle into it, drawing figures into the skin of her back. She's dreaming that you're back on the Ark, before you took the fall for her and got arrested, before everything went to shit. She's not saying anything either, just breathing. Her fingertips dance across your skin, tracing the contours of your chest as if she's trying to memorize it, memorize you before she wakes up. It's sad and pathetic and completely unlike the Raven you've known and loved your entire life, and you want it to stop. You bring your hand up to her shoulder, squeezing it. She looks up, smiling.

"Morning," She whispers, and this is the happiest you've seen her since you've died. You hate that.

You don't reply for a moment, before, "You're allowed to be happy without me, you know," it's a murmur, and you squeezing her shoulder again. "You don't have to be miserable."

She pulls away from you, rolling over onto her stomach. She grabs a pillow and pulls it under her chest, propping herself up on her elbows. When you do the same, her head drops, and her face is in the pillows. Her response is muffled. "You were all I had."

You frown. "No, I wasn't."

Raven lifts her head and looks at you, confused. "What?"

"I wasn't all you had."

"I get that, stupid," Raven says, giggling. "I'm asking what you mean."

"I mean, I stopped being all you had when you started working in Zero-G. I'm saying that you had far more than just me when I died. You had- you have an entire family, Raven. You have Wick and Abby and Bellamy and Octavia and Jasper and Monty and Miller and Monroe and Harper and Clarke-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there, Finn." The softness in Raven's eyes, in her voice, her demeanor is gone. The sudden change makes you stiffen. You've known Raven for years. You know her voice better than you do your own- every word, every tone, every inflection, everything. And yet, you've never heard her voice like this anymore. You've never heard her hate.

"Clarke," she spits the name, as if it leaves a bad taste in her mouth, "is not my family, okay? I'll allow Abby, because she saved my life, even though I lost my leg. But I hate Clarke. I will never forgive her for what she did to you. Never."

You look away for a moment, because you want to argue. You want to tell her that what Clarke did to you was far better than what the Grounders were going to do to him. That she hadn't done it to you, but for you. That your death was nobody's fault but your own. But before you can open your mouth, Wells' voice is echoing in your mind.

" _Especially in a situation like your own, the best thing to do when you're in someone's dream is to just tell them what they want to hear. At least for the first handful._ "

You sigh, shifting closer to Raven, wrapping your arm around her. She leans into your touch, a reflex she'd developed over the years and years she's known you. You turn your head to look at her, and her eyes are red rimmed.

"Clarke is not my family." She whispers it this time, her voice breaking, and you shift closer, trying to console her.

"Okay," You whisper gently, before pressing your lips to her shoulder. "It's okay."

And then she's crying into the pillow, body shaking through the sobs she's letting out, and for a second you wish you hadn't been the one to save her from her mother. You wish someone else had found her digging through their garbage for scraps of food and shared their rations with her. You wish Raven had fallen in love with someone who deserved it, that wouldn't have caused her so much pain.

For that moment, you wish Raven Reyes had never met Finn Collins.

**Author's Note:**

> comment / follow me on ** _[tumblr.](http://ramenoff.co.vu/)_**


End file.
